Berlin
|- |} ---- ---- Critical Mass in Berlin has had a tradition since 1997 with a longer break and varingly interest. Currently there is no active homepage for Critical Mass Berlin, but more or less active rides take place every last friday in month. Critical Mass history Critical Mass started in Berlin in September 1997 with only 20 people and continued with this amount. They met 4pm, every last Friday of the month at the Brandenburger Tor. In 1998 these count quickly raising. In May 1998 there were 300 and one month later over 500 who celebrated riding together. These number decreased over the next years (1999 - 2000). In October 2001 the last CM ride has taken place for a long time. Legendary Critical Mass Berlin homepage 1997-2001 Critical Mass Rides in Berlin also took place to other mostly political oriented events. There was e.g. a Critical Mass Ride at the day of the eviction of the Yorck59 (06 June 2005). Other happenings were Reclaim The Streets. Critical Mass in the new century Dates Critical Mass *'Last friday' of every month 4p.m. at the Heinrichplatz in Kreuzberg Other events *Every year in June: Sternfahrt Berlin Homepage ADFC Berlin *Every year in September: Kreisfahrt of the ADFC Homepage ADFC *Worldcarfree Day (?) Rides since 2006 *December 06: First Critical Mass ride with 8 people *January 07: A ride with 14 people *February 07: 15 people *March 07: About 25 cyclists Photos *April 07: More than 40 cyclists rode together, CM is further raising! Photos , more photos *Mai 07: Police checked bicycles and got personal data from some cyclysts. One person should have been arrested (Source: de.indymedia.org), causes unknown until now. Anyhow Critical Mass started, but only with a few people. Photo, more Photos (flickr) *June 07: Critical Mass started with about 30 cyclists. This time no special occurances happend. The ride ended at the Reichstag before it began raining. Photo Statistics The chart above shows the count of the participants in Berlin 2007. Comparision with other German cities. Press/Media * On April, 07 2007 the Berliner Zeitung mentioned Critical Mass in Berlin Photogallery A sorted gallery can be found: Berlin_Photos. Flyers Some flyers promoting Critical Mass in any way. You can list all flyers worldwide in the Category:Flyers or search espescially for Berlin in the Category:Berlin. Image:Cm2.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Cmflyer8.jpg|PDF-File for printing Image:Flycmb-2.png|Flyer Image:Cmberlinflyer.gif|PDF-File for printing Links Critical Mass Berlin *Blog about Critical Mass Berlin (currently not active) *Info about Critical Mass in Berlin (no activities but some good texts) *Critical Mass Berlin (history; not updated since 2001) General *Critical Mass at Wikipedia *Was ist Critical Mass? (Definition of a Hamburg side) *Was ist Critical Mass? (Side from Stuttgart Critical Mass) Photos *Photos at flickr from the Critical Mass Berlin Blog *Pictures of a Critical Mass Ride in Berlin May 1998 *Photos of the March 30th, 2007 Critical Mass in Berlin *Photosearch at flickr.com Cycling in Berlin Road traffic *Police Berlin: statistics of accidents *Senatsverwaltung für Stadtentwicklung: Cycling in Berlin Category:Germany Category:Berlin Category:Ride locations